


Влияние предков

by Yotsuyu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsuyu/pseuds/Yotsuyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гокудера нашёл в Архиве Вонголы фотографии Первых Стражей. Что в них особенного и при чём здесь Хибари?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Влияние предков

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминаются другие персонажи.
> 
> Пара Алауди/Джи как факт.

В последнее время Гокудера часто наведывался в Архив Вонголы. После стольких неудач в битвах со свитой Бякурана он пообещал себе и Десятому, что обязательно станет сильнее. По возвращении в прошлое (читай – своё настоящее) Страж Шторма решил вплотную заняться самосовершенствованием. Реборн и Джаннини посоветовали ему поискать информацию об оружии Джи в разных записях и документах Семьи. Вся фишка заключалась в том, что в Архив могли попасть только Стражи Вонголы, поскольку его замк _и_ открывались с помощью пламени подлинных Колец.

Уже вторую неделю Хаято просиживал за письмами и подшивками и узнавал о значимых событиях Семьи начиная с самого первого собрания «полного комплекта» Стражей.

-Надо будет посоветовать почитать это Десятому, - решил итальянец, найдя описание тренировок Примо и шифр его возможных секретных техник. С особым же вниманием Гокудера просматривал места, где упоминался друг детства Джотто. Перебрав официальные документы и дневники Первого, парень наскоро заглянул в записи Стражей Дождя, Солнца и Грозы. Как ни странно, больше всего из Первой семьи писал Лампо. Хаято, заметив это, немного притормозил, ибо его воображение упорно не желало рисовать Тупую корову, строчащую в тетрадь подобно предку.

Сегодня же Шторм заявился в Архив, чтобы найти что-нибудь, принадлежавшее Деймону Спада. Но так как такого там и в помине не было (что совсем не удивительно), настала очередь дневника Алауди. Перерыв несколько коробок, Гокудера нашёл лишь одну тонкую записную книжку, принадлежавшую предку Хибари. Осмотрев со всех сторон, чтобы не дай бог не напороться на какие-нибудь иголки, итальянец открыл её и пролистал. С каждой страницей он всё больше скисал и, в итоге так и не дочитав, отложил. Откинулся на спинку стула и длинно выдохнул.

-Кто бы сомневался, - произнёс он с ухмылкой и погладил задремавшую на столе Ури по голове. – Два сапога пара, что Первый деспот, что Десятый. Молчат в тряпочку да держатся подальше от Семьи. Какие мы робкие, - уже ехидно продолжил Хаято, прикрывая глаза. Да и как тут было не заскучать, когда записи содержали в себе повадки ежей, расписание кормления волнистых попугайчиков (чем не братья канарейки Хибари?) и лаконичные заметки о видоизменении наручников. Вот и ломай потом голову, а не для издевательства ли над читателями мужчина завёл этот блокнот?

-Надо будет этому типу рассказать, какие ценные записи оставил после себя Алауди, - насмешливо прибавил довольный итальянец и начал раскопки по добыче дневников Джи. Долго искать не пришлось: после минуты поисков Гокудера уже отряхивал от пыли тяжёленькую книжицу с вензелем торнадо. Уселся обратно за стол и раскрыл на первой странице. Тут Ури, о которой он (не)благополучно забыл, заартачилась и, прыгнув, вцепилась когтями в его запястье. Завопив от неожиданности, парень затряс рукой. Последствия оказались вполне предсказуемы: дневник Джи полетел на пол, следом соскользнула и записная книжка Алауди, нечаянно задетая локтем Десятого Стража Шторма. В том же направлении уже подумывала рухнуть и внушительная коробка с папками документов, но Хаято вовремя спохватился и сдвинул её ближе к центру стола. Отодрал от себя кошку и закинул её на антресоли, откуда она, недовольно зашипев, свалила на голову хозяина ещё одну заклеенную пачку. Ругаясь на родном языке, итальянец поймал пакет и тут же, заинтересовавшись, стал снимать упаковку. Вскрыл и обнаружил там тонкий фотоальбом Первого поколения Вонголы.

Старые чёрно-белые снимки начального и полного состава Семьи показались ему драгоценностью, тем более что все Примо Стражи были столь схожи с Десятыми. Разглядывая фотографии, он вдруг вспомнил, что видел подобные им совсем недавно. Зашарил взглядом по комнате и обнаружил, что дневники Первых Шторма и Облака всё ещё лежат на полу. Наклонившись, взял их в руки, а пока поднимал, из раскрывшихся книги и блокнота выпали прямоугольные карточки. Те самые, что были заложены между страниц и раньше Гокудеру не заинтересовали, поскольку были девственно чисты. Повертев их, он не нашёл никаких изображений или подписей. Однако это его не смутило. Он был почти уверен, что это тоже фотографии: тот же материал, тот же формат, что и в альбоме, да и потёртости краешков – всё говорило об этом. Поразмыслив, итальянец отложил карточку из записной книжки Алауди и полностью сосредоточился на созерцании второй, из дневника Джи. После безуспешных попыток хоть что-то увидеть на ней, Хаято опять занялся просмотром фотоальбома Вонголы.

Тут парню точнёхонько на макушку спрыгнула неутомимая Ури и оттуда набросилась на один из чистых снимков. Но вместо того, чтобы поточить об него когти, вдруг заурчала и потёрлась мордочкой. Десятый Страж Шторма, не разобравшись, выхватил карточку и в назидание хлопнул ею по ушам кошки. Ури презрительно фыркнула и начала намываться. Гокудера же поспешил удостовериться, что карточка цела, и сделал неожиданное открытие: на одном из картонных уголков что-то проявилось. Итальянец быстро перевёл взгляд с фотографии на любимицу, потом обратно. Хмыкнул и зажёг пламя кольца. После чего осторожно поднёс огонёк к краю карточки. Красное свечение подействовало на её поверхность как тепло на симпатические чернила. Водя перстнем по снимку, Хаято добился полного проявления изображения и, довольный собой, заулыбался. Протянул пальцы к кошке, и она жмурясь стала слизывать алое пламя. Он перевёл взгляд на восстановленную фотографию и не поверил своим глазам. Нащупал на столе очки и, поспешно нацепив их на нос, тщательней осмотрел картинку.

Одного юношу узнал сразу: как-никак это лицо с татуировкой во всю щёку в обрамлении багряных волос (о цвете которых можно было только догадываться, ибо фотка была чёрно-белой) в последнее время намертво засело в его голове. Джи-подросток, как это ни странно, был запечатлён здесь не с Джотто. Вторым был юноша чуть повыше предка Гокудеры со светлыми короткими волосами и светлыми же (скорее всего голубыми) глазами, слегка улыбавшийся со снимка. Придя в себя, Хаято тут же начал судорожно искать объяснение соседству этих двух людей. Самым нормальным из череды обоснований оказалось следующее, тоже неуклюжее: «ну мало ли, вдруг Первый Страж Облака был чуть дружелюбней своего десятого потомка». Но оно почти сразу же рассыпалось в прах, стоило хозяину Ури в целом охватить фотографию взглядом. Объятия двух заснятых юношей имели явно не дружеский характер: слишком уж тесно Алауди и Джи прижимались друг к другу, да и положение рук было каким-то не товарищеским, а даже… интимным что ли… Отмечая эти нюансы, итальянец невольно залился краской и яростно потёр лоб, отгоняя непрошенные бредовые мысли. Однако, снова посмотрев на снимок, он только укрепился в своём убеждении. Уже факт того, что предок Хибари улыбался, да ещё и так тепло, говорил сам за себя. Перевернув карточку, Гокудера прочёл на обороте полустёршуюся надпись «Ал и Джи».

-Что ещё за «Ал»?! – окончательно обалдел парень, у которого даже в голове не укладывалось, что его предок звал «не-совсем-друга» этим сокращённым именем. Обратив на это внимание, Хаято вспомнил и о фотографии из дневника Алауди. Поразмыслил, активировал Систему М.С.В., надел проводящее энергию Облака кольцо и зажёг его. После чего проделал с этим снимком те же манипуляции, что и с первым. Но, вопреки ожиданиям, эта карточка оказалась таким же вредным и упрямым существом, как Ури. Даже создав самое сильное фиолетовое пламя, на которое был способен, итальянец не смог и кусочка изображения увидеть. Прекратив бесполезное занятие, он вздохнул и осмотрел свои перстни.

-Всё-таки только огонь Истинных Колец может подействовать… Моё-то второстепенное, чисто чтобы шкатулки открывать… А настоящее сейчас у… - Гокудера наконец вспомнил, с предком  _кого_  имеет дело, и глухо застонал. Меньше всего в этой жизни ему хотелось о чём-либо просить главу Дисциплинарного комитета и быть ему чем-то обязанным. Он запустил пальцы в волосы и стал задумчиво перебирать пряди. Как ни странно, острое любопытство значительно пересиливало в нём неприязнь к Хибари. Да и предложение просто зажечь пламя Предсмертной воли и поднести его к снимку не казалось Хаято таким уж унизительным. Поэтому, уложив разбросанные документы в коробку, захватив с собой две заветные фотографии, Страж Шторма поманил Ури за собой, вышел и запер дверь Архива. Ему ещё нужно было время, чтобы морально подготовиться к разговору с кровожадным японцем. Более того, эта подготовка усугублялась и тем,  _что_  он увидел на проявленном пламенем снимке: теперь из головы не желали уходить мучительные мысли об отношениях их с Хибари предков. Думая об этом, он чуть мозг себе не сломал, а утром парню в бессонном одурении было уже глубоко и параллельно на опасность беседы с Хищником Вонголы.

На большой перемене, вялый и бледный от недосыпа вкупе с чтением документов и дневников, Гокудера прошлёпал по лестнице и буквально вывалился из-за двери на крышу. Ощущая себя, мягко скажем, паршиво, он чуть постоял шатаясь, после чего нащупал рукой надёжную опору – стену. Медленно поднял голову и еле сфокусировал взгляд на открытой площадке. Как и ожидалось, Их Величество Гроза всея Намимори изволили почивать на свежем воздухе. Так про себя насмешливо подумал пришедший самоубийца и приблизился к лежащему. Кёя даже не открыл глаз, хотя присутствие постороннего почуял сразу и даже не засомневался в его личности. Будучи опытным воином, он спокойно мог отгадать человека, даже не видя его. А уж тем более такого до боли знакомого Шторма, за которым он полуосознанно наблюдал во всех состояниях. Но Хищник сейчас был настроен если не благодушно, то вполне терпимо к окружающему миру и решил пока не загрызать Хаято за свой нарушенный покой.

Догадываясь, какое направление приняли мысли Хибари, Гокудера решил не тянуть Ури за хвост. И поскольку горел желанием оказаться как можно быстрее как можно дальше от Стража Облака, приступил к самому неприятному на его памяти разговору.

-Хибари, у меня к тебе… дело, - недовольно пробурчал он и нахмурился, когда чуть не брякнул унизительное в данном контексте слово «просьба». Японец чуть свёл брови, но в остальном остался безучастен. К его лёгкому удивлению пришедший парень не устроил истерику со взрывами. Вместо этого Кёя услышал вздох, тихий шорох ткани и почувствовал, как Хаято опустился рядом с ним и улёгся на бетон. Приложив ладонь козырьком к лицу, чтобы солнце не ударило в глаза, Хищник взглянул на неожиданного соседа. Обычно настолько близко он подпускал к себе только врагов, да и то чтобы избить/прикончить их. Сейчас же этот хулиган нагло нарушал его личное пространство. Однако, несмотря на этот возмутительный факт, Хибари не чувствовал привычного раздражения в груди, только его отголосок. Который тут же проскользнул в голосе:

-Смерти захотел, травоядное? – Фраза прозвучала скорей не как вопрос, а как ленивое убеждение.

-Прям мечтаю, - огрызнулся тот, но без обычной своей агрессии и апломба. Кёя уловил в ответе нотки скуки и усталости, а также полного наплевательства на ситуацию. Хмыкнул, позабавленный смыслом реплики, и продолжил глубокомысленный если не сказать философский диалог:

-Ну так я помогу.

-Как любезно с твоей стороны, - едко заявил итальянец и, перевернувшись на спину, достал из кармана рубашки две карточки. – Смотри, как бы сам помереть не захотел, - добавил он. Один снимок пока оставил у себя, второй же протянул Стражу Облака. Тот, секунду помедлив, взял его и рассмотрел.

-Что это значит? – с угрозой в голосе спросил Кёя, ничего не обнаружив на чистой гладкой поверхности. Подозрение, что это наглое травоядное его разыгрывает, подогрело нерастраченную ярость. – Шутки…

-Не до них сейчас. – Как ни странно, Гокудера не проявил вообще никаких эмоций, не говоря уже о предполагаемом страхе в смеси с нахальством. Посмотрев на соседа, Шторм заметил, как в дымчатых глазах постепенно погасают так и не вылившиеся в удар опасные огоньки. Чуть качнув головой в знак успокоения, Хаято устало прикрыл припухшие веки и с усилием начал выговаривать слова: - Если хочешь увидеть фотку, зажги кольцо и проведи пламенем по карточке. Думаю, картинка тебя очень заинтересует… Я уже проделал это со второй, - зачем-то обронил он и тут же пожалел об этом. Потому что даже с закрытыми глазами ощутил у себя на лице ледяной и острый, как нож, взгляд Хибари. В следующую секунду почувствовал, как снимок, лежавший вчера в дневнике Джи, перекочевал из его ладони в холодные пальцы Хищника. Но итальянец спохватился слишком поздно, и теперь ему оставалось только наблюдать за реакцией Стража Облака на увиденное.

Мгновение спустя ему пришлось зажать себе рот ладонью, чтобы сдержать рвущийся наружу ржач. Ибо удивлённое лицо Кёи было очень редким и, как оказалось, забавным зрелищем: расширившиеся серые глаза и приоткрывшиеся губы придали ему растерянное, совершенно не свойственное безжалостному деспоту выражение. Более того, этот самый деспот стал похож на обычного человека. Гокудере даже померещилась тень румянца на его скулах.

-Обломайся! – сдавленно сказал Хаято, запрещая своим губам расползаться в глупую усмешку. Вот такой одиночка Вонголы был ему даже симпатичен. Боязнь куда-то подевалась, наверное, сонное состояние приглушало инстинкт самосохранения.

-Нарываешься, травоядное? – вернул самообладание Хибари. – Откуда это?

-С предками – из дневника Джи, а пустая из блокнота Алауди, - надувшись, пробурчал Страж Шторма. Понимание, что сосед если и шокирован, то несильно, потушило его минутное торжество. А ведь так хотелось воспользоваться моментом и шуткануть над грозным парнем! Видимо, не судьба.

-Ты думаешь, там то же самое? Поэтому ко мне притащился? – Быстро сообразил Кёя, поднося чистую карточку к глазам, а потом сравнивая размеры обеих фотографий.

-Типа того… Знаешь ли, я совсем не горел желанием, как ты выразился, «тащиться к тебе», да ещё и унижаться, прося о чём-то, - раздражённо процедил Гокудера, мысленно проклиная непробиваемость и тяжесть характера собеседника. – Как трудно нам зажечь кольцо! Ха-ха. Давай сюда, раз такой принципиальный! – Он протянул руку, чтобы забрать снимки. Но наткнулся на сверлящий взгляд тёмных глаз и фыркнул – всё-таки он своего добился.

Хибари сел, сжал пальцы в кулак и вызвал пламя Предсмертной воли. Полыхнувший над Кольцом Облака фиолетовый огонь взвился вверх сантиметров на двадцать. Хаято непроизвольно отшатнулся и рявкнул:

-Предупреждать надо! И тебя что, экономить не учили?! – После этого крика ему сразу же пришлось спасаться от удара локтем в челюсть. Уклонившись и откатившись подальше, парень уселся по-турецки и скрестил руки на груди. После чего уставился на Кёю, который сосредоточенно водил светом пламени по карточке. Заглядевшись на непривычно расслабленного Хищника, он упустил момент, когда огонь погас, а Страж Облака впился взглядом в проявившееся изображение. Сообразив, что у него получилось, итальянец поспешно подобрался к нему и, чтобы удобнее было смотреть, положил подбородок тому на плечо. Но Хибари был так поглощён рассматриванием снимка, что не обратил на эту близость внимания. Вдвоём они уставились на фотографию, почему-то долго соображая, что там напечатано. Хаято начал постепенно заливаться румянцем, в то время как второй парень просто-напросто окаменел. Гокудера вытянул карточку из его онемевших пальцев и сложил вместе с первой.

-Офигеть, - дал он лаконичную оценку увиденному. Да и было тут от чего офигевать. На фотографии из блокнота Алауди предки слились в жарком поцелуе. Джи обвивал руками шею Первого Стража Облака, а тот, положив одну руку на его ягодицы, вторую запустил ему под рубашку на животе. – Да твой предок далеко не робкого десятка! – выдавил из себя Шторм и нервно дёрнул плечом. – Надеюсь, эта извращённость по наследству не передаётся… Хибари! Эй, ты там живой? – он с тревогой потряс неподвижно сидевшего соседа. – Хорошо ещё тут чего похлеще не сфоткано… Думаю, это был поцелуй с продолжением, – невольно озвучивая свои мысли, пробормотал он. – Ну, нам-то такое точно не грозит, а, Хибари! – усмехнувшись, он повернулся к Хищнику… и застыл как кролик перед удавом. Потому что тот смотрел на него с каким-то странным, но от этого не менее опасным выражением. Тут Кёя резко подался вперёд, схватил его за плечи и опрокинул на спину. Больно ударившись лопатками о бетон, Хаято зашипел и хотел было заругаться, но мгновенно осёкся. Японец навис над ним, упёршись ладонями в поверхность крыши по обе стороны от его головы, и буквально пригвоздил к плитам стальным взглядом.

От падения оба снимка выскользнули из рук Гокудеры, взлетели в воздухе и плавно опустились прямо за светловолосой макушкой. Хибари мельком глянул на них, потом опять на пойманного парня. Хищник и жертва замерли, сверля друг друга глазами. Страж Шторма злился и недоумевал, а Страж Облака, по-видимому, что-то решал для себя. Пауза тянулась как мармеладная нить.

-Ты че… чего? – наконец подал голос ошеломлённый итальянец, чувствовавший себя вдвойне неуютно: и в таком положении, и под как будто оценивающим взглядом Хибари. Такой Кёя, спокойный и непонятный, пугал его намного больше, чем Кёя кровожадный и безжалостно расправляющийся со злостными нарушителями дисциплины. Тот проигнорировал его бормотание и прищурился. Но Хаято уже начал приходить в себя:

-Хибари, слезь! Совсем сдурел что ли?! – повысил он голос и попытался отпихнуть Хищника от себя. Потом взбрыкнул ногами, надеясь подняться и выбраться. Но тот легко пресёк его трепыхания, придавив коленом его голени, а пальцами как наручниками притиснув его запястья к нагретому солнцем бетону.

-Хибари, - похолодев от этих манипуляций, уже всерьёз запаниковал Гокудера.

-Не дёргайся, травоядное, - предупредил его японец. – Ты сам виноват.

Поинтересоваться, в чём же он виноват, Шторму не позволили. Кёя наклонился, чуть повернул голову и уверенно завладел его губами. Жадно куснул их, потом накрыл своими, усиливая давление и заставляя жертву приоткрыть рот. Когда она поддалась, он скользнул внутрь горячим языком и начал исследовать им «захваченную территорию». Хаято продолжал попытки вырвать свои руки из сжатых пальцев Хибари, чтобы упереться ладонями ему в грудь и оттолкнуть. Но когда языки парней сплелись, он глухо замычал и почти перестал отбиваться – слишком уж сложно было противиться и настойчивости Хищника, и, что уж врать, приятным до головокружения ощущениям. Мало бы кто поверил, но это был первый поцелуй итальянца, и получался он более чем неплохим. Вот только целующий оказался самым неожиданным человеком. Гордый одиночка, парень с, казалось бы, кристаллами льда в жилах, а не кровью. Эти оборванные мысли очень быстро пронеслись в светловолосой голове и окончательно пропали.

Кёя по-хозяйски скользил языком в его рту, ощущая лёгкий привкус сливочного мороженого, которое было сегодняшним десертом в столовой. Когда перестало хватать дыхания, Хибари с неохотой оторвался от расслабившегося пленника. Тот, наивно понадеявшись, что японцу этого поцелуя хватит, напрягся и предпринял очередную попытку смыться. Но не тут-то было: холодные пальцы впились в его запястья ещё сильней, оставляя красные следы, которые к вечеру обещали превратиться в синяки. Хаято втянул воздух сквозь зубы и смерил деспота уничтожающим взглядом, однако ничего не сказал. Страж Облака посмотрел в искрящиеся великолепной злостью бирюзовые глаза, хмыкнул и снова наклонился. Гокудера был настороже и успел увернуться, но это не смутило Кёю: он прикусил мочку его уха и повёл губами вниз, к впадинке между острыми ключицами, наслаждаясь солоноватым тёплым вкусом и упругостью бледной кожи его шеи.

-Хиба… ри… - выдохнул раскрасневшийся Шторм, банально не понимая его действий. – Идиот… Из-за фотки что ли так пропёрло?.. Окончательно с катушек слетел… - хрипло бормотал он, но скорей уже чтобы не потерять лицо – охватившее оцепенение не позволяло серьёзно сопротивляться. Тут он вздрогнул и рявкнул: - Чёрт, больно же!

Хищник, только что чуть не до крови сжавший зубами его ключицу, немного отодвинулся и негромко произнёс:

-Заткнись уже… Плевать я хотел на снимки…  _Я всегда получаю что хочу_.

Хаято обмер от звериной страсти в его голосе и даже на мгновение растерялся. Воспользовавшись этим, Кёя уселся на его бёдра, сгрёб тонкие запястья в браслетах одной рукой. Второй же рванул рубашку на груди итальянца и скользнул ледяными пальцами по оголившейся коже, отодвигая с пути цепочки и кулоны, задевая розовые соски и спускаясь к краю джинсов. Гокудера прикусил губу, чтобы не выпустить рвущийся из груди полустон. Ощущая, как внизу живота разливается приятное тепло, парень непроизвольно запрокинул голову. Вздрогнул от холодка ладони Стража Облака на своём животе, вильнул бёдрами и… ахнул, широко раскрыв глаза. Хибари переместился чуть выше, и теперь Шторм явственно ощущал его возбуждение около своего. Хищник опалил его жгучим взглядом и приник губами к одному его соску, желая вновь услышать голос жертвы. Та подавилась вскриком, когда язык начал дразнить мгновенно затвердевший розовый кончик. Пальцами другой руки Кёя стал пощипывать и выворачивать второй сосок, да так жадно, что Хаято поморщился от боли.

Но ему предстояло ещё и вытерпеть укусы, которыми собственник-японец беспорядочно начал покрывать его поджарый торс. Гокудера вертел головой и жмурился, стараясь не издавать ни звука. Но когда Хибари сильнее вжался своими бёдрами в его и вдобавок повёл ими вправо-влево, он не выдержал, уткнулся носом ему в висок и простонал что-то вроде «остановись». Это, естественно, возымело обратный эффект: Страж Облака тихо рыкнул, оттянул край его джинсов (в кои-то веки без широкого ремня) и сжал согревшимися о его горячее тело пальцами напряжённую плоть. Тем самым он сорвал с губ итальянца нетерпеливый всхлип.

Продолжая прикусывать кожу на груди Хаято и иногда поднимаясь вверх, чтобы поймать поцелуем очередной его стон, Хищник почувствовал, как затекла одна его рука, и понял, что их положение чертовски неудобно. Тогда он отпустил запястья пленника, одну его руку закинул себе на шею, а вторую притянул к своему паху. Освободившейся ладонью опёрся о бетон, продолжая пальцами второй руки ласкать член Шторма. Гокудера, уже почти не ориентирующийся в пространстве, притянул Кёю к себе и поцеловал в губы, тут же ощутив полный неистовости ответ.

-Ты… - начал он и приоткрыл мутноватые от наслаждения глаза. Однако Хибари его желание говорить не понравилось, что он и продемонстрировал укусом соска. Чтобы закрепить успех «затыкания», он внизу обвёл кончиками пальцев чувствительную крайнюю плоть. Хаято чуть обмяк и тихо застонал, вцепляясь в короткие чёрные волосы на затылке парня. После чего, не будучи эгоистом, скользнул ладонью в брюки японца и дразняще пробежал пальцами по всей длине его возбуждённого члена.

Смущение давно забылось, и Гокудера полностью отдался удовольствию, которое сопровождалось похожими на утробное рычание стонами Хищника. Тот повернул голову и прокусил кожу на нежном сгибе локтя обнимавшей его руки. Сразу же показалась алая кровь, заблестевшая под солнцем как рубин. Её вид окончательно снёс Хибари крышу. А тут ещё и сам Шторм требовательно впился в его губы и откинулся назад. Кёя, последовав за ним, опустился сверху и прижался к нему всем телом. Их руки жили своей жизнью, постепенно ускоряя темп ласк. Чувствуя, что скоро настанет пик ощущений, Страж Облака слегка отстранился, чтобы не придавливать их пальцы, и стал зализывать а потом повторно кусать ранки на шее и груди итальянца. Приподнялся повыше и облизал его припухшие губы, ощущая, как бёдра стали двигаться синхронно. Несколько секунд спустя Хаято крепко зажмурился, выгнулся дугой и кончил ему в ладонь, содрогаясь и давясь криком наслаждения. Когда этот звук достиг ушей Хибари, он нетерпеливо толкнулся в руку Гокудеры и кончил следом. Позволил себе только негромко застонать и лёг набок рядом с жертвой.

-Ты сошёл с ума, - восстанавливая дыхание, констатировал Шторм и попытался отодвинуться. В следующую секунду, не успев среагировать, он уже оказался в стальных объятьях и упёрся носом в грудь Хищника. – Задушишь…

От шумевшей в ушах крови они как сквозь вату услышали звонок с большой перемены.

-Сейчас ты идёшь на урок, а завтра мы продолжим начатое, - как ни в чём не бывало произнёс Кёя, в голосе скользнули обычные холодные нотки. – Не придёшь, загрызу.

-Продо… Что?!! Ты сдурел?! Кто я, по-твоему?! – захлебнулся возмущением итальянец и начал усиленно отпихивать его от себя.

-Моё травоядное, - спокойно ответил Хибари, будто не замечая этих попыток вырваться и вдыхая аромат нагретой солнцем светловолосой макушки. С внутренним сожалением ослабил хватку, и Хаято тут же отскочил на безопасное расстояние. От вида его взъерошенных волос, пунцовых щёк и неловких движений Страж Облака хмыкнул и жестом указал на рубашку. Гокудера заругался сквозь стиснутые зубы, поспешно привёл одежду в порядок и, не смея поднять на Хищника глаза, ринулся было к двери (мысли о том, что их мог кто-то застукать и о том, что он обжимался с парнем, появились как всегда «вовремя»). Но тут же остановился как вкопанный – его грудь перегородила блеснувшая тонфа. Кёя, не желая отпускать его так просто, оказался за его спиной, приподнял пряди серебристых волос и поцеловал-укусил Хаято в шею. Тот вздрогнул, бросил на него злой взгляд и, дождавшись, когда неожиданная преграда исчезнет, скрылся за дверью.

Хибари убрал оружие в рукав, обернулся и поднял забытые Стражем Шторма снимки предков. Посмотрел на них, спрятал в нагрудный карман и опёрся руками о перила, подставляя лицо ветру. Довольная улыбка скользнула по его губам. Начало отношениям было положено.


End file.
